Madeline Lily Potter
by StoryWriter123456
Summary: Hi! I know that this isn't very good but it's my first story, so I hope that you like it! PS. I don't own any of the characters which I have mentioned in this story apart from little Maddie!
1. Chapter 1

Harry's point of view

I **stood** outside the small room at St Mungo's. I could hear Ginny screaming and I wanted more than anything to run in there and to reassure her that it would all be alright. I wanted to be able to reassure myself that it would all be alright, but I couldn't. Two more healers walked in there and all of a sudden I heard "Silenco!" and Ginny stopped screaming. I ran for the door and tried to open it but it was locked. What were they doing to her? All I could do know was wait.

It had been two hours since Ginny had been taken into the room on a stretcher. The charm that one of the healers had put on her was rubbing off and it seemed that she was too powerful for them to recast it. I got out my wand and sent a patronus message to Molly and Ron. I knew that if Ginny came out of here she would kill me but still she deserved to know. I sent it to Ron because I knew that he would comfort me. I checked my watch for the ninety ninth time. It had been six hours since Ginny had entered the room. I tried the door again but it was still locked.

An hour later an exhausted looking healer came out of the room. I leaped up immediately. "Congratulations Mr Potter! It's a girl?" I stared at her dumbfounded. "Your child, it's a girl!" What? I was a Father? How did this happen? Ginny wasn't even pregnant. I was confused, but the healer thought that I was overjoyed. "You can go and see her if you want, she's with Ginervra." I mumbled a quick thank you and walked into the room. Ginny was sitting there with the tiniest little baby in her arms and a huge grin spread across her face. "Harry! Come look! It's a girl. I didn't know!" she said looking up. Then it hit me, I was a father. I was a father!

Ginny had changed out of her hospital robes and was wearing an outfit that I had bought in for her. I couldn't believe what had happened, and neither could she. Even though we now knew that Ginny had been pregnant for the last seven months it still came as a huge shock to the two of us. We had a bit of a scare though when we were told that the baby may have some effects from the unknown pregnancy because Ginny had consumed some alcohol. It didn't matter though because I promised that I would never let any harm come to our baby.

Slowly we gathered all of the things that I had bought in for Ginny over the last few days. We bundled everything in the back of the car to make sure that our daughter had enough room. Just as we were about to leave the receptionist said to us "Now listen honey make sure that you lay off driving for a couple of weeks, alright!" Ginny nodded but I just laughed – Ginny couldn't drive anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's point of view

I sat next to the sleeping body of my daughter. She had one tiny hand clutched against her chest and the other on her hip as if she was about to start singing – the perfect rock star. I couldn't believe that I had only found out that she would be coming into our world three days ago, and neither could Harry. It was truly unbelievable. I thought about the last four days of my life and a million images flashed across my mind. A TV show that Hermione told me about – I didn't know I was pregnant. It was true; I had no idea that I was pregnant four days ago.

My legs felt sore after standing for so long so I went to sit on a chair. Harry came in and asked me if I was alright. "Yes I'm fine; you have asked me a million times!" I answered hotly. My hormones still seemed to be playing up. My baby stirred and I realised that I had woken her up. Harry walked over to her and picked her up. She started crying and I immediately stood up and walked over to her. She looked so fragile in her little pink jumpsuit, like a little angel. The staff at St Mungo's said that we were very lucky because she was born so early and any earlier and she could have died. They also said that they would keep her birth a secret but it is pretty obvious that 'The Boy Who Lived' has a child will be a secret for very long.

The phone rang so I summoned it with a casual flick of my wand "Ginervra Weasley, how dare you not tell me that you were pregnant!" my mother screamed down the phone. I moved the phone further away from my ear as I thought a ruptured eardrum wouldn't be a very good start to motherhood. "I explained to Mum everything that had happened and in the end managed to get her to calm down a little. She asked to speak to Harry, so I swapped the phone for my baby. She had stopped crying and was staring expectantly. "Yes little one!" I asked her. "She smiled and a little laugh escaped her tiny little lips.

After half an hour Harry was able to get my Mum off the phone. He put the phone down and turned to me and said nervously "Molly says that the whole family is coming round." I cursed at him, "Well I'm sorry but she said that she has to see her granddaughter. Anyway at least we can see Ron and Hermione!" "I guess" I mumbled angrily. I gave our child back to Harry and went upstairs to go and get dressed. Just as I finished getting dressed I sent numerous amount of spells downstairs to go and tidy the living room.

I sat next to Harry on the sofa and told him about what had been bugging me for a while. Unlike most parents we obviously didn't have loads of time to prepare ourselves with names. So I told him straight "We need to think of a name, and I think we should call her Lily." He shook his head. "Why not?" I asked confused. "As a middle name maybe but I couldn't live with it, I'm sorry! I was thinking maybe Madeline?" "Well that's settled then, welcome to the world my little Madeline Lily Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's point of view

I turned to Ginny. She nodded. I opened the door and BAM I was almost suffocated by my mother in law – Molly Weasley. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Is it a girl or a boy?" "Do you have a name yet?" all fourteen of the Weasley's shouted at me. Ginny stood up and turned around with Madeline in her arms as if on cue. Molly, Cho, Penelope, Luna, Fleur, Angelina and Hermione all ran to Ginny to see their niece and granddaughter. Ron clapped me on the back and I smiled at my brother in laws. Arthur looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "So what have you decided to call…" "Madeline."

Angelina and Cho were staring to show and you could clearly tell that Hermione was nine months pregnant. Ron looked exhausted and also petrified. He kept asking me questions, but I didn't know the answer to any of them. I knew that Ron had wanted to be a father ever since first year but now that he was finally ready he seemed as though he didn't want to be. Charlie and Bill were talking in hushed voices so I guessed it was probably about Gringotts. Ginny was talking to Molly and Madeline was being held by Penelope. Percy was sitting staring into space. I was sure he was thinking about the Ministry – he always is!

I turned on the radio and a happy cheerful song filled the room. Ron and I got up and started dancing much to the embarrassment of Hermione and Ginny but to the laughs of everyone else. We managed to get everyone up apart from Molly who was cradling her baby granddaughter. Everyone was happy and cheerful and I couldn't find fault with the moment, until Hermione sat down. Ron looked at her for a moment and his smile slowly faded. "Ron, I…I want to go home." Ginny turned to Ron and said "I would take her home, she probably is going to need a lot of rest as she is quite vulnerable at the moment, we don't mind." "Look at you with your nursing skills, you really are taking on the job as a good healer!" George said mockingly. "Yeah well I'm not that good or I would have noticed my own pregnancy," she muttered under her breath.

Hermione and Ron left after many concerned smiles and good lucks. It put a bit of a damper on the evening and people slowly stopped dancing. Cho, Angelina, Fred and George left a while later as well because the girls were getting tired. Soon it was just Molly and Arthur left. Arthur seemed a bit nervous about having another grandchild. Who could blame him it had been a bit of a shock. Molly absolutely loved Madeline and it was nice to see that she seemed to like her grandparents too.

After a lot of goodbyes everyone had left. I turned to Ginny and she looked famished. "Do you want me to go and get some food?" She nodded. I put on my shoes and coat and slipped my wand into the my front pocket. I kissed Madeline and Ginny before walking to the front door. "Be careful honey!" I smiled before disapparating on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's point of view

As Madeline snuggled into my arm I could feel my eyes growing droopy. I wasn't very comfortable with my back against the cold hard base of the wooden chair, so I stood up and swapped it for the comfy arm chair in the corner. My stomach was starting to grumble and I was worried that my noise belly would wake up Maddie. I was thinking about my sister in laws and whether they would be sitting just as I am now with their babies in a couple of months. Cho and Angelina were both pregnant with twins so it was a bit of shock for them. Hermione is pregnant with a little boy and Ron says that he wants to call the baby Lance. Trust Ron to think of that!

I dreamed about Maddie growing up, and going to Hogwarts. How she would love it there! I wasn't too concerned at this point but Mum told me that my brothers and I started showing signs of magical blood at only a few days old and so far Maddie hadn't shown anything yet. I wondered if it was just because she was early. "Oh well it doesn't matter." I thought sleepily before drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke up to what seemed like screaming. I looked around the room furiously to find out who had woken me up, but slowly realised it was only Maddie. I suppose I would have to get used to this. Maddie was screaming so loudly I was surprised we didn't have the neighbours knocking on the door. Harry apparated into the kitchen and I heard his startled footsteps running into the living room. "It's alright, it's only Maddie!" He heaved a sigh of relief. I couldn't blame him though, what would you think if you heard yelling and screaming coming from your living room!

I tucked into the Chinese that Harry had bought from the take away down the road. I loved spring rolls and so did Harry. I was surprised to see the patronus of Draco Malfoy float through the front door. "I just wanted to say Congrats. Maybe we could introduce your kid to Scorpius. Good luck Potter!" I waved my hand at the patronus and it flickered before dissolving into our noodles. "Why is Malfoy sending us patronus'? I asked Harry. He shrugged. "Do you know who this Scorpius person is?" He swallowed the food in his mouth before saying "Oh yeah I forgot to say," I rolled my eyes "Malfoy and his wife had a child. Apparently it looks just like him!" My eyes widened in surprise. "Well whatever, Maddie will never meet Scorpius, I promise you that!"

The sun was fading so I shut the curtains with my wand. I put Maddie in the cot that we bought her and she fell asleep very quickly. I snuggled into Harry's chest and for the second time that night I felt my eyes droop before falling into an even deeper sleep.


End file.
